


Five Times Peter and Stiles were caught in the act

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Being caught, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Spark Stiles, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although one of those times they were being sought out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Peter and Stiles were caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:
> 
> pandamonium_express who said 'Just been thinking, can we have Peter/Stiles being caught in the act? They can be caught by the Sheriff, the pack, anyone really. I feel like the two would be super touchy-feely to the point of being caught in compromising positions, especially in the years after they're properly mated.'
> 
> moonlightcalls who said 'now i'm curious about THEM WATCHING IT LATER'

1.

Allison is an open-minded person. 

Sue her, she kind of has to be, doesn't she? It takes her a while to judge people nowadays, she knows that upon first glance someone who looks adorable could be a serial killer, a teenage boy could be harbouring the body of an evil Japanese spirit, normal jocks can be kanima, the office clerk could be a were-creature, her loving art could be an insane psychopath. So yeah, she's not as judgemental as she used to be. 

She likes Peter and Stiles together.

When Stiles had gone around school screaming at the top of his voice that Peter was his soul mate, Allison felt a warmth blossom in her chest. Normal teenage girls got their ideas of romance from books and chick flicks. Allison got them from Stiles and Peter. She would often think about how Peter had watched Stiles grow, hiding this secret, watching Stiles date other people. She'd think about how Stiles blushed when Peter told him. How the pack researcher had balked at missing something so obvious. 

And yes, she thinks about their sex life. 

Come on, Peter is...mouth watering. And Stiles had the twink look. And the two of them together...yes, it was stuff definitely worth thinking about. 

She wakes up with a jerk on the sofa in the Hale's house, and realises she must have drifted off in a pack meeting.

She hears howling outside and stretches, the pack must have gone out for a run, she wonders if Stiles has. The nineteen year old is good with his spark, and she'd felt left out upon discovering he could shift into a wolf too, and run with them. He offered to turn Allison into one once his magic had gotten better, and she had never voiced her thoughts, so all she could do was hug him. 

She snuggles back onto the sofa when she hears a thump, followed by a muffled laugh.

She sits up. 

Maybe Stiles stayed behind after all?

And if Stiles was here, then Peter was too. 

Were they-

An excited tremor ran through her. She forced her heart beat steady, and tiptoed upstairs. 

She wasn't a wolf, but she could sense where they were, in Peter's old bedroom, now made into a guest room. The door was closed, so she pressed her ear against it. 

'Peter-' Stiles snorted, 'I'll turn your hair blue if you don't stop teasing.'

'I'd be Marge Simpson for you any day, sweetheart,' he teased, and Stiles laughed. 

Allison smiled, and leaned against the door- stumbling inside and silence rang. 

'Oh my god-' Stiles shoved away from Peter, grabbing the blanket to cover himself 'oh god, Allison-' his face was deep red, and Peter smirked at her 

'Shame, it was about to get saucy.' He winked

Allison squeaked and ran out to Stiles' ringing voice 

'you  _knew_ she was listening! Peter!'

...

...

...

2.

'Look at you,' Peter whispered into his ear 'still losing control around me.'

Stiles rocked his hip over Peter's thigh 'of course I do. You're my  _mate._ You drive me crazy.' Orange sparks are going off along his shoulders, and Peter growls. It's like an obvious physical sign of how Stiles looses control around him. 

'Rut on me,' Peter whispers, and Stiles whines, hips moving faster, hands fisting in Peter's shirt, he buries his face in Peter's throat, and Peter gropes Stiles' ass.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Jesus!' Scott yelps and Stiles falls to the floor, wide-eyed and petrified.

Peter growls at Scott 'Don't you knock?' Peter asks, and Scott has one hand covering his eyes 

'I just wanted to give Stiles his phone. He told me to get it back quick- oh god-' he throws the phone, and Peter catches it.

'Scott, oh my god, please leave. Oh my god.'

'Oh my god.'

Peter massages his temples 'you're such teenagers.' He hisses at the two nineteen year olds 'Scott, go home. Forget you saw this. Stiles, come on, get up.' Scott leaves, and Stiles stays on the floor 

'No. No no, my brother just saw me getting off, Peter! We can never have sex again!'

Peter groans. 

...

...

...

3.

'Oh hey, Derek,' Stiles smiles lamely, and Derek frowns, stepping closer 

'Stiles? Are you alright?' He scrunches up his nose, taking in the lanky form. Stiles' hands are bound upwards, tied over a low lying branch so he can't move. 'Is this some sort of elaborate prank or ritual I should be avoiding? Or do you need some help?'

'Me, no, no, I am fine. The definition of fine. You should run along now.'

Derek's looking at the ropes, cocking his head 'you tied yourself to the tree, Stiles,' he says, that's the only way the knot makes sense. 'Why?'

'Derek,' Stiles manages a weak smile 'what would you do if I told you you'd walked into the beginning of a role-play?'

Derek jerks backwards, eyes wide with realisation 'in the middle of the forest?! Do you know how dangerous that is? Stiles, someone could come along and...and take advantage of you!'

Stiles flushed 'that's kinda the point Derek-'

'Stop talking! I am going to...I am going to walk away, now.'

'Cool.'

'I hate you, Stiles.' 

'This is pretty mortifying for me too, you know.'

There's a howl from somewhere, and Stiles beams at the voice of his mate. Derek swears and sprints away. 

...

...

...

4.

'Need you, now,' Peter hisses, dragging Stiles into the office cleaning supply closet as Stiles stifles a yelp, before his arms are full off werewolf, and Peter is down on his knees, fumbling with Stiles' belt. 'I haven't seen you in two days.' Peter growls, pumping Stiles efficiently 

'Sorry- busy- dad- cases-' Stiles braces his hands on the wall as Peter deep throats him and he groans loudly. 

'Stiles? Are you okay?' the door opens and Parrish stares, wide-eyed, unable to move.

Stiles squirms as flames alight along his shoulders 'I'm doing okay,' he answers in a high-pitched squeak 'if you could close the door that would be amazing-'

Peter pulls off with a lewd pop, growls and Parrish slams the door. 

'Well,' Stiles grins as he catches his breath and Peter licks up his length with a wolfish tongue 'that was cruel. Bet you did that on purpose.' He grunts when Peter slips a finger into him 'not in the mood for talking? Alright  _fuck fuck_ that's cool, too.'

...

...

...

5.

Peter can't breathe. 

He's knotted inside his boy, and Stiles is asleep on top of him, both covered with a blanket, and John is just staring in the doorway. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but then shuts it again. 

'I...' John looks at his watch 'it's two in the afternoon, Peter,' he rubs the bridge of his nose 'two in the afternoon.'

'I...' Peter wishes Stiles were awake, but he just nods. 

John's eyes dart to his son, before back to Peter, and then he looks away 'okay, so I'm going to go.'

Peter swears when he realises 'did you not know about...knotting?'

'Ben seems to have forgotten that little detail.' His teeth are gritting together and Peter wishes he could stand up and offer a more formal conversation 

'I-'

'Is he hurting? Or have you...' John swallows 'or is he so used to it, it doesn't hurt my son anymore?'

'It doesn't- I would  _never.'_ Peter is so mortified he can't breathe.

John chuckles, almost doubling over 'oh I got you, Peter!' He grins, looking so much like Stiles with the sparkle of mischief that Peter just stares 'of course I know about knotting, you idiot. Now take care of my son. Tell him lunch is in the fridge.' And he's gone.

Peter can't move.

Damn Stilinski's.

...

...

...

+1

Stiles grinds down slowly onto Peter's lap, back to chest as they watch the video of their mating ceremony on Stiles' laptop. Peter sucks hickeys onto Stiles' neck whilst Stiles has his head tipped back on Peter's shoulder, grinding down onto the knot, moaning, blissed out. Both naked and covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

'I'm not going to lie,' Danny says from the doorway 'this is pretty hot.' 

Peter growls and Stiles hisses, electricity crackling in Danny's direction. 

The brunette backs out, hands raised 'next time,' he offers 'lock the door? And Stiles, if I could borrow that tape-'

Stiles slams the door with a flick of his wrist, and twists the lock. 

Peter chuckles into Stiles' neck 'you're taking after me.' 

'You're mine.' Stiles mumbles wantonly 'no one else gets to see you.' 

'As you wish, little spark.'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment gorgeous people xxx


End file.
